Forever Yours
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: Because of her father's business, Lucy was forced to move to America which brought her to tears because she had to leave her love, Gray Fullbuster, behind. 2 years later, she returns and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she sees Gray with another girl. Will Gray remember Lucy? Will he remember she is his true love? (GrayLu - Rating: T)
1. Information Page

**_Forever Yours_**

**Summary: **Because of her father's business, Lucy was forced to move to America which brought her to tears because she had to leave her love, Gray Fullbuster, behind. 2 years later, she returns and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she sees Gray with another girl. Will Gray remember Lucy? Will he remember she is his true love?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys! Yes, I did delete Princess Lover. I'm sorry! I deleted it because it didn't really turned out like how I planned it, and it wasn't really getting any comments at all. Also, I was running out of ideas quickly! D: DON'T WORRY - I will write a different Lucy x Various which I will plan and turn out better in the future. :) Anyway, here I am with another GrayLu story (Oh, how I LOVE  that couple!) and I hope you'll like it! :'D_

**_Note (1): This is going to be a chapter filled with information. Just in case no one get's confused! :D_**

**_Note (2): There will only be ONE OC in this story - Shiori Hinata. (If u don't know any of my OC's, find out more about_**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_A)_ ****AGES: **16 years old - Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Lyon. 17 years old - Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Uitear. 18 years old - Max, Warren and Kinana. 36 - Wakaba and Mocao.

_**B)** _**WORK TIMES: **Lucy's shift starts at 5pm and ends at 8-pm. Her days off is Friday. Gray's shift starts at 4pm and ends at 7pm. His day off is Thursday.

**_C)_ CAFE UNIFORM:** Each worker's outfits have different theme colours. Kinana is purple, Max is yellow, Warren is brown, Shiori is baby pink, Gray is black and Lucy is baby blue. The theme of the café is Neko, (cat) so everyone has to wear fake cat ears and a fake tail.

**_D) _ERZA:** Erza is a trained bodyguard. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using many weapons, like swords, whips and ninja stars. When she was young, her parents died and she grew up in an orphanage. There, she was hand picked to be trained as a bodyguard. A few years later, Jude (Lucy's father) picked her to be Lucy's bodyguard. Since then, Jude and Lucy trust her very much.

_**E) **_**SCHOOL UNIFORM: **The school uniform is the same as the one's in the OVA 2.

_**F) **_**APARTMENT: **Lucy and Erza live in the apartment where Lucy lives in the anime.

_**G) **_**SCHOOL:**I based the school year education of Fairy Tail Academy in Japan's real educational school year. It starts in April from Monday to Friday. The class starts in 7 AM till 4 PM. Lunch break 12 PM to 1 PM. Reviews are always schedule in Saturday.

**_H) _LUCY:**Lucy's hair is waist length, and she still ties her hair up in her signature ponytail.

**_I) _CAFE: **The name of the café is called **_'The Neko Friends CAFE'._**

**_J) _JUVIA: **Gray met Juvia a year after Lucy left.

_**K) **_**COMMON HONORIFICS EXPLAINED: -san**: A polite way to address somebody you've just met. It means Mrs, Miss, Mr., ect ... **-chan**: Used usually along with girls' name to express closeness or endearment. It also sends a childish cuteness. -sama: A honorifc used to address someone on a higher level than you are. **-senpai: **a title to address one's senior, it mostly used in school settings or work place. **-kun: **Used usually along with the boy's name to express closeness or endearment and it is also used to someone younger or in lower status. **-sensei: **titled used for teachers, doctors, or master of any professions or art.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Well, I guess I've covered everything! Don't worry, the real story will start in the next chapter :) Gosh, I have a bad headache now! Got to go, bye bye~! :'D_

**Question**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME VILLAIN AND WHY?**

Hhhm ... I think I like Zeref. I do like more but I like him the most! :D

He looks so CUTE! But I know his evil side O_O'

**MAKE SURE TO PUT YOUR ANSWERES IN THE COMMENTS! :D**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_-Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, Gender Bender Spell!,_**

**_The Boy With An Ice Heart, The First of July, My Saviour, The Academy Of Fairy Tail! and _**

**_The Predator and The Prey-_**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	2. 2 Years Ago

_**Forever Yours**_

**Summary: **Because of her father's business, Lucy was forced to move to America which brought her to tears because she had to leave her love, Gray Fullbuster, behind. 2 years later, she returns and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she sees Gray with another girl. Will Gray remember Lucy? Will he remember she is his true love?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys. Oh God, I have a REALLY bad headache - the pain just won't go away! I'm sorry if this chapter is gonna be crappy ): I honestly can't bare this pain .. D': This chapter might not be so long. Sorry for that. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. :)_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**~ Messages to Awesome reviewers! :D ~**

**Verana Cyrestia:** _Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing :) I really like your username - It's very nice ^^ And thanks, I just LOVE GrayLu - GRAYLU FTW! :D_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_2 Years Ago ..._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop. Drip drip drop._

_._

_._

_"W-What did you say?" He asked, his eyes locked on hers._

_"Please don't make me say it again, Gray." She whispered._

_"No, honestly. This rain is so depressing I think it's effecting my hearing." Gray told her._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_"There, I said it." She told muttered, looking down on the damp, concrete floor._

_Gray stared at her. His eyes widened in complete shock. She didn't just say ..._

_"Y-you're moving to America?" He whispered, tears threatening to fall. She held the umbrella tight as tears started to fall on to the ground._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip, drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_"Y-Yes, I will be m-moving to A-America." She chocked out, tears rapidly streaming down her face. Gray's eyes were still wide. A tear streamed down his face._

_Then another, then another. She was about to fall, but Gray caught her. Embracing her tight. She buried her face into his chest. He buried his face into her hair._

_Oh, how he will miss that beautiful vanilla scent of her hair. He will miss those warm chocolate brown eyes that were always bright, filled with happiness._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_Suddenly, a long black shiny limousine parked behind her. A girl with scarlet hair stepped out, her eyes locked on the embracing couple._

_"It's time to go." The girl said plainly. She turned around, her face damp with tears. The girl kept her face strong, even though it pained the girl to see her like this._

_She turned back and looked at Gray, who was silently crying. She lifted up her hand and caressed is damp cheek, staring into his midnight blue eyes._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_"I-I'll ... I'll be back soon, Gray." She whispered softly. She wiped a tear away from his eyes. She put her other hand on his other cheek and brought him close._

_Her pink lips enveloped his. His warm lips pared with hers made her even more upset. They kissed for a while until she parted. Gray touched her hand._

_"I'll be waiting.." He whispered. She slowly nodded her head and turned around, their hands not touching anymore. She stepped inside the limo._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_She looked outside the window, trying to force a smile for her love one. The limo started to drive off and Gray watched it go._

_He curled his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth. Many tears fell from his eyes._

_He then dropped on his knees, his hands covering his face. She left him there, all by himself._

_._

_._

_Drip, drip drop. Drip, drip drop._

_._

_._

_Screaming for her to come back._

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

A blonde haired girl sat down the soft seat of plane. She turned her head to the window, staring at all the other planes taking off.

"I can't wait to get back to Magnolia! Yay~!" The blonde cheered.

"Calm down Lucy, you're gonna make people stare at you." A beautiful scarlet haired girl said as she sat down next to the blonde girl named Lucy.

"Why? Can't I express my happiness?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting playfully.

"I didn't say that.." The scarlet haired girl told her, taking out a information book out of the chair in front of her. The book title was _'The Kingdom of Fiore' _. She opened the book and started reading about different things.

"Hey Erza, is that a picture of Magnolia?" Lucy asked, leaning in to get a better view of the picture.

"Yep! Hasn't changed a bit, hasn't it?" Erza said, smiling and flipping through different pages.

"Hey, look! There's Shirotsume Town, Oak Town, Oshinaba Town, Cedar Town, Onibus Town, Hargeon Town, Balsam Village, Clover Town, Freesia Town, Tully Village, Lupinus Town, Acalypha Town and Crocus!" Lucy beamed, pointing to all the places in the book.

"You seem to know your stuff, Lucy." Erza smiled. Lucy nodded her head.

"Please put on your seatbelts, the flight will start shortly." A voice said over the intercom. Some of the aeroplane workers were doing demostrations on how to put on the seat belt, and how to put on the oxygen mask, ect.

A while later, and the plane started to move onto the runway. When it reached the runway, it started to go really fast. Lucy held on to Erza's hand tight. The plane lifted off and Lucy almost screamed out loud. Her eyes were shut tight. Before she knew it, the plane was already in the sky. She quickly looked out the window and saw many white clouds. They looked so soft - Lucy wished she could sleep on one!

The plane started ascending higher and higher until they were actually _above _the clouds. Lucy felt this spark of excitement in her stomach.

"Look Erza! We're above the clouds!" Lucy beamed as she continued stare out the window. Erza nodded her head and then went back to reading the information book about The Kingdom Of Fiore.

A few hours passed and some of the plane workers came with trollies of food and drinks. Erza ordered a slice of strawberry cake, cheesecake and soufflé. Lucy ordered some chocolate cake and strawberry flavoured yogurt.

When they finished their food, the plane workers came and collected their empty plates and left overs (Erza _never _left any left overs when it came to cake).

2 hours past and the sky was a dark, midnight blue colour. Lucy stared out the window, feeling a bit tired. She stared at the midnight blue colour and then went into deep thought.

_'Just like his eyes ...'_ She thought, smiling softly. She turned to her left to see Erza's eyes closed. Lucy could tell that she was only half asleep.

She turned back to the window and stared outside. She saw that small silver stars started to appear in the sky.

_'Don't worry Gray, I'll be with you soon. You said you'll be waiting ..'_

And right after that thought, her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Yes, yes, I know. This chapter was a bit crappy! I'm so sorry that is was also short! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D: It's just that it seems my headache is getting more worse every time I type a word. I seriously need some rest. AND DON'T WORRY! My chapters aren't always going to be this short, OK? ^^ Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. :)_

**Question**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME VILLAIN AND WHY?**

Hhhm ... I think I like Zeref. I do like more but I like him the most! :D

He looks so CUTE! But I know his evil side O_O'

**MAKE SURE TO PUT YOUR ANSWERES IN THE COMMENTS! :D**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_-Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, Gender Bender Spell!,_**

**_The Boy With An Ice Heart, The First of July, My Saviour, The Academy Of Fairy Tail! and _**

**_The Predator and The Prey-_**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Back To My Home Country!

_**Forever Yours**_

**Summary: **Because of her father's business, Lucy was forced to move to America which brought her to tears because she had to leave her love, Gray Fullbuster, behind. 2 years later, she returns and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she sees Gray with another girl. Will Gray remember Lucy? Will he remember she is his true love?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys! YAY~! Finally my killer headache is gone! x'D Oh yes, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING - I have 5 reviews already! ^^ Anyway, I hope u enjoy this chapter and it's probably gonna be longer than the last one :)_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**~ Messages to Awesome reviewers! :D ~**

**SinAngel9: **_Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing - Thanks, I thought the start was going to be crappy! ^.^'_

**Azumi Kurai: **_Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing - So, you want more? Well, my friend, you are lucky! :D_

**Gummygal8: **_Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing - IKR! Zeref is just TOO CUTE! :'D And thanks, for saying that you love my story already, it really means a lot! :')_

**Verana Cyrestia: **_Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing - OMG! Such a long review ( I love long reviews)! I can't wait for ur new story ^^ Your sick? Oh no! I really hope u get better soon! ^^D Don't worry your username isn't weird! And I really like what your calling me - 'Sa-chan' IT'S SO CUTE! :'D_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_Back To My Home Country!_

_A beautiful blonde haired girl stood under a Sakura tree, staring at the lake in front of her. The sun was slightly setting, giving off a warm orange glow that was reflecting on the lake's surface._

_The girl softly smiled at the scene before her. 'I wonder what he's planning..'_

_The girl came dressed in her best outfit. JUST for today. JUST for him. Her outfit was slightly revealing, since she liked exposing most of her skin (mostly cleavage) JUST for him._

_She wore a hot pink strapless tank top, that hugged her curvy, voluptuous figure and exposed a lot of her cleavage. She wore a matching hot pink ruffled skirt, that stopped right after her butt and was held up by a pure white, diamond encrusted belt. She left her slender legs to be exposed, and she wore open toe hot pink high heels, which had long ribbons wrapped together around her shin. Her waist length hair was styled wavy._

_"Don't you look fine today." A calm, sexy voice said behind the girl. The girl turned around to see her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, eying her outfit. Gray wore a dark blue short sleeved T-shirt, with the outline of a guitar coloured in black on the middle. He wore a dark, navy blue leather jacket over the t shirt and dark, navy blue jeans. He also wore dark blue Nike Air Forces._

_"Oh why thank you! Well, may I say that you look quite sexy." The girl said seductively. The girl then realised that Gray was hiding something behind his back. "What's that your hiding behind your back, sly fox?"_

_"How did you know?" Gray asked._

_"You couldn't be more obvious!" The girl grinned._

_Gray sighed in defeat as he slowly moved his hands to the front of him. The girl's eyes widened. He was holding a red, circular box with a yellow ribbon on it. The top at a yellow bow._

_"I-Is .."_

_"Happy anniversary, Lucy."_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"Lucy, wake up! Lucy .. Lucy!" Erza yelled, shaking Lucy lightly on the arm.

"H-huh? .. N-nani?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes cutely as she lifted her head off Erza's shoulder. "Where are we? Are we still on the plane?"

Erza stared at her for a moment, but suddenly her lips curves into a soft smile.

"We're here, Lucy." She said.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean we're here, in _Magnolia_?" She questioned. Erza nodded and pointed towards the window. Lucy quickly turned her head towards the window to see a _VERY _large building. It had letters on it that said **'MAGNOLIA AIRPORT', **big and bold. Lucy's eyes brightened.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! YATTA~!" She cheered, bouncing her seat multiple times. While people were getting of the plane, they gave Lucy a 'what-the-heck-is-she-doing?' look.

Lucy knew they were doing that, but did she give a damn? No. She was happy that she was _back _in Magnolia. Her _home _town. Then she could finally meet _him_.

"Come on Lucy, let's get off the plane now." Erza told her as she stood up. Lucy nodded and collected some of her bags and they both went off the plane, Lucy saying bye to some of the plane workers.

When they got to the airport, they did the normal airport routine. Passports, boarder, collecting suitcases, ect..

Before she knew it, Lucy found herself in a taxi. Lucy looked out the window the whole time, commenting on different places she's seen before, or she's missed a lot.

"So Erza, where are we going to live?" Lucy asked, turning to her Scarlet haired best friend/bodyguard.

"We're going to stay in a nice apartment. It's located down Strawberry Street." Erza stated.

"Ooo~! Strawberry Street! Named after my favourite fruit and your favourite cake!" Lucy laughed, and Erza nodded, chuckling lightly.

A few minutes later, the taxi parked at the beginning of a street. There was a sign that said _**'Strawberry**_**_ Street'._ **They both got out the car and the taxi driver helped them collect their suitcases. Erza paid the money and Lucy and her both started waking down Strawberry Street. Lucy walked closer to the river, which Erza kept a look out for.

"Hey miss! Make sure you don't fall into the river, OK?" One of the boatmen shouted as they drifted passed on the river.

"I'm sure you don't want to fall in there!" Another yelled.

"Hai, hai!" Lucy said as she continued to walk down the path near the river.

Lucy really liked this place. She thought the small stone bridges were really cute, and the houses were close enough to be considered neighbourly. The houses had little gaps between them so they didn't look so two storey wood and stone structures seemed warm somehow. They gave off this warm feeling that made Lucy feel happy inside.

A few minutes passed and Erza stopped in front of a house. Lucy stopping shortly after. The house was a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooked the river.

Lucy stood and stared at the building before her. The apartment looked very warm and cosy. Lucy smiled softly.

She was happy that she would be calling this place ... home.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

"OMG! THIS PLACE IS SO NICE~!" Lucy sang as she bounced in the house, Erza following behind. Inside the apartment, it has pure white walls covered in pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space. Lucy's main room was quite large and includes a lot of furniture like a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. She also has a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with Trade Card tiles. Erza's room was basically the same.

"Your father brought this apartment for us to live. He didn't want to buy something _too _expensive." Erza told Lucy, who was dancing around. "The rent payment is 70,000 Jewel a month."

Lucy suddenly stopped in mid hair, making a 'O_O' face.

"70,000 JEWEL?!" She yelled in shock. Erza nodded her head. "A MONTH?! HOW ARE WE GONNA BE ABLE TO PAY THAT MUCH IN THE SPCE OF A MONTH?!"

"We'll get jobs, ne?" Erza said. Lucy then calmed down.

"So what do you want to do first?" Erza asked.

"Let's unpack first, then we can both have a bath together." Lucy smiled. Erza nodded in understanding and started to unpack from her scarlet red suitcase.

An hour passed and they both finished un packing. They both made their way to the bathroom, stripped down and both climbed into the bath. It was fine for them to have a bath together since they were both girls, knew each other for many years and they've done it many times in the past.

"Jee, Erza! This place is so nice!" Lucy beamed at her scarlet haired friend, who was washing her hair.

"I'm glad you like it, Lucy." Erza smiled.

"So .. will I go to school here as well?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Your father recommends Blue Pegasus Academy. But he said it's your choice." Erza stated.

"My .. choice?" Lucy whispered. "What are the options?"

"Well, there is Blue Pegasus Academy, Sabertooth High, Lamia Scale High, Mermaid Heel Academy - that's an all girls school, Phantom Lord High and Fairy Tail Academy. You pick." Erza told her. Lucy lifted one hand above the water and placed it on her chin.

"Hhhmm..." She pondered.

Erza stood up from the bath and came out, she then wrapped a towel around her body and around her hair. "I'll give you some time to think about it, OK?" She says and leaves the bathroom, shutting the door lightly.

"Hhmm..." Lucy continues to ponder.

A few minutes later, she steps out the bathroom and wraps a towel around her body and her hair and then leaves to her room. She opens the door to her spacious bedroom and changes into her pyjama's, which consisted off a plain white tank top a pink very short shorts. She leaves her hair to flow around her hips.

Lucy then checks the time to see that it's already 10:21PM, so she goes and brushes her teeth. She returned to her bedroom when she was done and climbed into her bed.

"GOOD NIGHT ERZA!" Lucy called.

"GOODNIGHT LUCY!" Erza calls back. Lucy snuggles up in her duvet.

_'Hhmm ... what school should I go to? Phantom? Nah..'_

Lucy then slightly closes her eyes.

_'Maybe I should go Fairy Tail, the name sounds mysterious .. like a never ending adventure!'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Yes yes yes! I know this chapter was a bit short, but at least it was longer than the first one. I'm sorry if Lucy seems way too Happy go Lucky, and I DID have to rush this chapter because I have to go somewhere now. Anyway, I hope u liked this chapter! :D_

**.**

_"H-huh? .. N-nani?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes cutely as she lifted her head off Erza's shoulder._

**- 'Nani' means 'what' ! :)**

**.**

_"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! YATTA~!" She cheered, bouncing her seat multiple times._

**- 'Yatta' is a phrase meaning 'horray!' or 'woohoo!' :D**

**.**

_"Hai, hai!" Lucy said as she continued to walk down the path near the river._

**- 'Hai' means 'yes' ^^D**

**.**

**Question**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME VILLAIN AND WHY?**

Hhhm ... I think I like Zeref. I do like more but I like him the most! :D

He looks so CUTE! But I know his evil side O_O'

**MAKE SURE TO PUT YOUR ANSWERES IN THE COMMENTS! :D**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_-Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, Gender Bender Spell!,_**

**_The Boy With An Ice Heart, The First of July, My Saviour, The Academy Of Fairy Tail! and _**

**_The Predator and The Prey-_**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	4. Heart Breaking News (Part 1)

_**Forever Yours**_

**Summary: **Because of her father's business, Lucy was forced to move to America which brought her to tears because she had to leave her love, Gray Fullbuster, behind. 2 years later, she returns and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she sees Gray with another girl. Will Gray remember Lucy? Will he remember she is his true love?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys. Yes, kill me. I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while 'cos of Christmas and things. Please forgive me! Anyway I hope u guys had a nice Christmas and I hope u'll like this chapter too! :'D_

**~ Messages to awesome reviewers ~**

**Kyto Touche: **_Heyoo! TYSM for reviewing! :D Can you plz tell me what may look like spoilers on the info page plz? I'll make sure to change it. And I hope that I will become a famous author like Sabrina-nee one day as well! :'D_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_Heart Breaking News (Part 1)_

**_*Beep! Beep! _****_Beep! Beep!*_**

A slender hand lifted up and placed itself on top of the alarm clock, making it stop beeping. Lucy Heartfilia slowly opened her eyes, but only to close them back as she was greeted by a bright light.

"Ugh .. morning already?" Lucy asked as she got off her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Lucy and Erza have been in the apartment for a week now. Lucy had told Erza her choice of what school she wants to go to, and Erza sorted everything out for her. Now today is Lucy's first day at _the _Fairy Tail Academy!

Lucy brushed her teeth and had a hot, relaxing bath. She wanted to stay in longer, but she didn't want to be late and didn't want any wrinkles as well.

She stepped out the bath, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her voluptuous body and she also wrapped a towel around her hair. She made her way back to her room and opened her baby pink closet. She then picked and placed her uniform on the bed. The uniform consisted of a short sleeved collared white shirt, a yellow sleeveless v neck, a short grey pleated skirt with two navy blue lines at the bottom, navy blue knee high socks and black plimsolls. There was also a blue and white stripped tie.

Lucy had decided that she liked the uniform. It was nice and easy to put on (un like the one's at the prestigious schools in America).

Lucy dried and brushed her waist length golden blonde hair. She then collected a small portion of hair on the right side of her head and tied it into a ponytail, secured with a light pink ribbon. Lucy checked in her full-body mirror if she looked OK, and then made her way downstairs. The scent of sizzling bacon and eggs drifted into Lucy's nose.

"Ohayou Erza!" Lucy beamed as she came to sit down on one of the chairs on the table.

"Mornin' Lucy." Erza smiled. Erza was also going to attend Fairy Tail Academy with Lucy. Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, told her to do so and make sure she's safe. Erza also wore the uniform, but she didn't wear the v neck but the red blazer which hugged her voluptuous body. Erza also wore smart red rimmed glasses.

"Wow Erza, those glasses really suite you!" Lucy complimented and Erza smiled.

"Thanks, Lucy." She told her. She placed a plate of bacon and eggs, blueberry pancakes which were coated in syrup and some orange juice on the table in front of Lucy. Lucy smiled and licked her lips.

"Itadakimasu!" Lucy chimed and animatedly started to dig into her food. Erza sweat dropped at this. When Lucy finished she went to get her bag from her room and they both left the apartment, Erza shutting and locking the door.

Lucy walked near the river, with Erza glancing at her every now and then.

"Hey miss! Be careful!"

"Make sure not to fall!"

The two same boatmen who drifted passed them every morning warned Lucy. Lucy smiled at them.

"No need to call me 'miss'! Call me 'Lucy'!" Lucy called. The boatmen smiled and nodded their head.

"Okay Lucy! Have a good day at school!" They yelled in unison. Lucy smiled and waved at them both, Erza smiling softly at the scene before her.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

_~ Dumbfounded ~_

Lucy stared at the building before her with wide eyes. The building was Fairy Tail Academy. It was _huge _and castle like, not to mention it covered _a lot _of space.

"What are you waiting for, Lucy?" Erza asked. "Come on!"

Erza tightly grabbed Lucy's wrist (Lucy didn't notice the horrible pain) and started dragging her into the building. Lucy was still staring at the gigantic building in complete awe.

They both entered the large doors. By the time they got there, they were greeted with 100's of students roaming the large hallways. Some were putting stuff in their lockers, some were talking and some of the boys were flirting with the girls.

Erza opened her bag and took out two colour coded schedules. She handed on two Lucy.

**Student name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Class: 1-B**

**Homeroom Teacher: Gildarts Clive**

**Monday: 7:00 - 7:50 English| 7:50 - 8:00 Maths|**

Lucy read the rest of her schedule. She first had to get to homeroom-

**_*RRIIIINNNGG!*_**

"Hurry, Lucy!" Erza shouted as she grabbed Lucy's wrist tight and dragged her towards class 1-B.

**1-B**

Lucy and Erza stopped in front of the door. Lucy panted and then glared at Erza.

"Erza, you're hurting my wrist!" Lucy whined as she snatched her wrist off Erza's grasp. Erza quickly apologised.

"I need to get to class 2-C, so will you be able to manage on your own?" Erza asked her. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Ofcourse Erza!" She beamed and Erza nodded her head. She said her goodbyes to Lucy and continued to walk down the corridor.

Lucy then faced the door in front of her and took a very deep breath. She slowly slid the door open, but before she knew it, different pairs of eyes were locked on her.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

Blink.

_._

_._

_._

Blink.

_._

_._

.

"Eto .." Lucy whispered. A tall, muscular man with shoulder length orange hair which was slick back and the darkest brown eyes suddenly grinned at Lucy.

"Are you the new student? Come in!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her inside the class room. Everyone's eyes were locked on her. The students immediately started whispering.

"Shut up, idiots!" The teacher yelled.

_'Very mature ...' _Lucy inwardly said.

"My name is Gildarts Clive, and I'll be you're homeroom teacher for this semester!" He grinned. "Go one, introduce yourself!"

He slapped Lucy's back (quite hard) making her stumble forwards. Lucy slowly looked up to see he many pairs of eyes on her.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 16 years old and just transferred today ... please do take care of me!" She squeaked as she quickly bowed.

Lot's of the boys suddenly had hearts in their eyes while some of the girl's death glared at her. Lucy tried to ignore all the staring.

"Hey Jii-chan!" A male voice called. Lucy looked to see a boy with the most weirdest pink hair stand up. He had dark onyx eyes as well.

"Stop calling me Jii-chan! I'm only 36 dammit!" Gildarts yelled in frustration. He then sighed. "What is it?"

"Let the new girl sit next to me!" He ordered. Everyone stared at the boy and Lucy slightly blushed. She was somewhat flattered that he shouted that out.

"Well since you shouted that out, like hell she will!" Gildarts yelled and then the boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Lucy, please go and sit in between Jellal and Gray. You two, put your hands up." Gildarts ordered. Two boys put their hands up. A boy with blue hair and an odd red tattoo going down his right eye raised his hand up. He was pretty handsome. Even though Erza was probably older than him, Lucy still shipped the two together.

And a boy with familiar raven black hair and midnight blue eyes wearily raised his hand. He had this bored expression on his face, but he looked super hot.

**_*Thump*_**

_'Huh?'_

Lucy suddenly felt her heart .. ache. It felt like someone punched it. Lucy then placed her hand on her chest.

_'W-What is this? I-is it him?' _Lucy thought suddenly.

"Um, Heartfilia-san?" Gildarts questioned. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and scurried towards her seat. She slowly sat down.

"Hi there. I'm Jellal Fernandes. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san." The handsome blue haired boy smiled. Lucy slowly turned her head towards him and smiled, but a crooked one.

"H-Hi." Lucy simply said and then turned back to face the front. Unconsciously, her eyes darted to the boy on her left. He was still staring at the front.

_***Thump***_

Lucy slightly gasped. It happened again. She slowly turned her head towards the raven head teen, who didn't notice at all.

_'Is it him? ...'_ Lucy thought as she clutched her chest tighter.

_'No .. it can't be ...'_

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Heyoo! I hoped u enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry I broke it into parts, I wanted to leave some tension or .. yeah. :p Anyway, please red and review! :'D_

**.**

_"Itadakimasu!" Lucy chimed and animatedly started to dig into her food._

**- 'Itadakimasu' Is a phrase meaning 'let's eat!' or 'I humbly recieve', ect ..**

**.**

_"Eto .." Lucy whispered._

**- 'Eto' means 'um' :3**

**.**

_"Stop calling me Jii-chan! I'm only 36 dammit!" Gildarts yelled in frustration._

**- Jii-chan kinda means like grandpa/grandfather. Gildarts is actually 45, but I decided to change the age! :D**

.

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Name: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Age: **16

**Occupation: **Fairy Tail Academy Student

**Likes: **Strawberries, yogurht, her friends and Erza

**Dislikes: **People who lie, and when Natsu calls her Luigi

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Question**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME VILLAIN AND WHY?**

Hhhm ... I think I like Zeref. I do like more but I like him the most! :D

He looks so CUTE! But I know his evil side O_O'

**MAKE SURE TO PUT YOUR ANSWERES IN THE COMMENTS! :D**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**_-Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, Gender Bender Spell!,_**

**_The Boy With An Ice Heart, The First of July, My Saviour, The Academy Of Fairy Tail! and _**

**_The Predator and The Prey-_**

ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
